Pandoran Kitten
by Dreaming Dash
Summary: Following Jess Wylder as she gets chosen for the Avatar project. Starting a new life on a new world, as she gets into trouble with her friends along the way, and the attachments they form. Big thank you to all my views and followers. I am working on the next chapter. Promise. If you wish to leave me any comments, you are more than welcome to do so in the reviews section.
1. Re Uploading

Please Note,...

I have decided to Re upload the chapters, staring from the beginning, please go back and re-read.

Kind Regards

Dash


	2. Chapter I - Preperations

Let's start of by saying that James Cameron owns all the rights, this is my interpretation of his work.

I've always loved dreaming up new characters. So I decided to create my own version of James Cameron's Avatar. I am using quite a few technical terms, some are explained others are not. The same goes for some of the military terminology.

Warning! first chapter contains quite a bit of cannon possibly a bit boring too as it introduced the character. But will start rolling soon, promise.

 **Author Notes:**

Hey guys, I know its been some time. But I have decided to Re-upload the chapters, and re-write them slightly as my skills have increased.

 **Introductions**

Hi guys. I'm Nineteen years old and live in the city with my parents. I have short straightened brown hair, covering part of my face, and emerald green eyes. I am about 5' 6 and have an average body and fitness level. I work as a Marine Xenoanthropologist (study of Anthromorphic species and their behavior) and work for the Military. My name is Jessica Wylder and this is my Story.

* * *

 **Chapter I: Preperations**

After the world changed dramatically over the last 100 years lot of people believed it was for the better. Quickly everyone realised that this wasn't true. By the year 2154 the Earth's Natural resources have been severely depleted.  
Jessie was one of the Lucky ones, she was recruited in the Military at a very young age, Jess Wylder, even though everyone just calls her Jess or Jessie. She is a researcher, a scientist.

She was given the chance to become part of an extraordinary team of researchers on the foreign planet of Pandora. Before Jess was accepted into the Pandora project they took a complete DNA Structure, psychological profile and Medical Report, which was fine she thought to herself, but DNA structure. Weird! (if you ask her)

However early one morning she receive a call some of the answers were revealed.

"Good Morning" A voice grunted deeply into the phone.

"Morning" she softly answered back being half asleep.

"Is this Reckon Jessica Wylder?" the voice answered strongly, obviously requesting a quick answer.

"Ye...Yes this is Reckon Jess Wylder. How may I be of assistance Sir?" she answered hesitating, as she struggled looking for the right words.

"This is Commander Andrew Horn-beck from the Communication offices, it is time. Friday morning at ten hundred hours you will take transport to Pandora, the preparations are ready for you to be shipped out." she was surprised even though she knew it would happen soon.

"That is a great honour thank you Sir, I am eager to go."

"That is always good to hear Horn-beck out." He concluded the call and ended it.

Jessie was was just shocked, she knew that it would be very soon but it was sooner than she anticipated it to be. Wow! Pandora, everyone would dream of going there if they had the chance, you grew up hearing about it, but jess never figured she would be going there.

Pandora for those of you that don't know is a densely forested moon, orbiting the Giant Planet Polyphemus in the Alpha Centauri star system. Jess has the chance of going there. The journey there would take several years, as it is few light-years away. Those that go (except the pilots and medical staff) would be put into a sort of artificial coma called Cryo-sleep, during this time you get fed nutrients, antibiotics and oxygen so that you would survive the flight, while your body is chilled down.

To celebrate this fantastic chance Jess decided to go out with some mates for a drink, she was going to meet her best friend at the Gamma Bar near her apartment flat, his name is Jake Sully and they are truly inseparable, they help each other out where they can, Jake and Jessie met in the army at a young age. Jake can't move his lower legs due to an accident in his spine

"Yeah, you can fix a spinal if you got the money, but not in this economy not on even on military benefits."

"Jess please, don't interrupt me."

"Oh sorry, you trying to tell the story here please continue...he he."

Anyway he also has twin brother named Tom, who is also a scientist like Jess is, and he will also be shipped out to Pandora, he however knew before Jess did, he was selected quite early for the Pandora project.

Jess was going to meet Jake and they would go for a drink. They came to the bar around eight in the evening. They took their usual spot in a corner near enough to no be disturbed, but near enough to see the big screen, they had a few drinks, watching the football game on, and talking about the trouble they'd get into. After sipping some of her favourite Brandy knowing it may well be for the last time. She rests her head in her arms folded on the table, looks over to Jake.

"He, he Remember the time when Tommy would go into a store reserve an item, and moments later you'd come in and know nothing about it, the shopkeeper would get so angry, until Tommy would walk back in, and then buy the item, there was always so much confusion. We always had a great time with some fun games."

Yeah that sure was fun, but we had to get serious Jessie" he answered giving a light devilish grin.

"Hmm... you even let us do a wheelie in your wheelchair, whilst balancing a shot glass on our forehead, before drinking it, holding the wheelie one-handed. We did this several times, and we had a great time. Shame I could never do it though. You can do it perfectly though, how?"

"Ha ha, a good magician never reveals his tricks." both burst out laughing knowing how cheesy that sounded.

Towards the end of the evening Jess started getting tired, so she decided to go home. At first she asked Jake whether or not they should walk home together, but he refused and stayed at the club. As Jess was not sure whether or not she would see Jake again before she was getting shipped out, so she knelt down gave him a big Hug and whispered in his ear;

"I'm going to miss you, take care of yourself Jakey hope to see ya again." Giving him a kiss on the cheek.

He looked at her Nodded and spun round, so she left. Jess walked towards the exit and glanced over her right shoulder. The moment she did a few tears rolled down her cheeks, she quickly realized that being sent out to Pandora at the end of the week, it was unlikely she would see Jake again. She'd see Tommy

"They share the same face of course, but it's still not the same, I'll miss Jake either way." Again Jess Interrupted.

The next few days she had to make preparations for leaving, knowing that she most likely won't be coming back to Earth, she phoned her landlord to let him know that she would be leaving, which went very smoothly. He was very understanding dealing with Military types quite often, and wished her luck on Pandora, saying he wish he would be able to go too. After that she packed her belongings. She looked around one last time, saying goodbye to her flat.

It wasn't big but for the type of economy the world was in you could say it was quite luxurious. It had a small bathroom, a small living room, which is also the bedroom. It had bunk sofa and a TV and a small kitchen big enough for one person.

She left after spending a bit of time looking around, she sighed knowing it would be back to Military conditions. But her apartment wasn't that much different to most Military rooms, kitchen excluded. but for $1200 a month the small 150sqft was hers and something she could call home.

After a day of packing she decided to stay the last two nights on Earth with her parent's at their apartment, she wasn't sure what to tell them. She asked if she could stay for a couple days because there is something that needed to be discussed with them, of course they'd let her stay.

They talked as to how things were going, if she's doing well, and how her career is going. Then they asked her how Jake was doing, and told them he's doing fine, and that they went out for drinks the evening before. When they had dinner, Jess decided to tell them, whey she was really here.  
"Mom, Dad, there is something you need to know." She started off.

"Oh my god you're pregnant!" her father roared back, rage starting to boil, standing up from his chair instantaneously, Jess though for a moment steam would come out of his nostrils, like you'd see on those old cartoons.

"No, No...of course not, besides how can I? you know I like girls. It's just that I am leaving soon, and I don't think I would be coming back." slowly and steadily waiting for a response.

Then her mother asked calmly, "Why is that dear, you always came back before."

"Well this time is different, I am being Shipped out to Pandora, for research, and to start a new Life." Silence...you could even hear everyone breathing in and out...Jess gulped, not knowing what response she would get. Until suddenly both Parents started to laugh.

One eyebrow raising, crooked smile, confused, and shocked at the same time, why are they laughing, is all that she asked herself. Until her mother calmly, and in the nicest way possible said:

"We know dear, they already informed us three days ago..."

"Wait what?" looking just as bedazzled as before.

"Exactly, before they contacted you..." Dad added. And her mother continued.

"...and we have even decided to come with you that is why they checked with us before to see whether or not we'd want to come with you." laying her hand on her shoulder her mother carried on "...however we will not be part of the Avatar project you're on your own with that, but we are all going to Pandora together."

Jess was overjoyed when she heard that, hugging her parents, unbelievably happy to hear that they are coming with her. She was quite annoyed at first that they would trick her like that, but being her parents she quickly forgave them.

Thinking she had to say her last goodbyes. But both her parents are coming with her. She should have known, the thought that shey would come lingered in the back of her mind as both her parents are scientists. This would probably be a good job oppertunity for them too. Besides they would always be close by, which Jess found really great. The remainder of the evening they all had a great time, Jess was Glad and couldn't wait for the next day.

The next day came, and Jess helped her parents pack, being late in the evening when she arrived she didn't realise that they had already started packing their stuff together in boxes yesterday, she was still glad to help though. It was weird though, there were together as a family packing their stuff, whilst preparing to start a new life on a completely new world, a new planet.

Sadly on the other hand Jake is stuck here on his own, while his brother is also away, she felt sorry for him as she wanted him to come along too, but knew it wouldn't be that easy.

Finally the day came. It was Friday morning, and Jess and her family were at the spaceport ready to depart, ready to begin their new life. They handed in their belongings, and entered the ship where we were told to go to our specified seats and then a few hours later after everyone was boarded the spaceship took off.

It took about twelve hours until they arrived at the Transportation Mark 42 Space Carrier. The space carrier has the Cryo Chambers, which Jess and all the other passengers would sleep in until they arrived at Pandora. The Space Carrier is quite impressive, there are about 1000 Cryo Chambers, not all of them were used

"Yeah only two hundred or so are used shame really, but it's also very expensive."

When they arrived everyone was told to go their assigned Cryo chambers to begin preparations. Jess hugged her parents one last time in Earths Atmosphere, as the next time she'd see them would be on a new world.

As she entered the Cryo chamber, she wanted to make sure that she dozed of on happy thoughts. So she was thinking about how awesome it would be to find someone who may be interested in her, who knows she may even get lucky. She dozed off with a huge smile on her face.


	3. Chapter II - Kitten's New World

**Authors Notes:**

Less cannon in this chapter and a bit more story progress. Some areas of this chapter are told from Jess' point of view, to tell a bit more about her character. (These are shown in Italics)

 **Chapter 2: Kitten's new World**

"Waking up from Cryo my eyes opened all I could see was the Cryo chamber I was in, I was floating as I did before I entered, of course there is no gravity in the space station. However me being awake only meant one thing, we have arrived. It doesn't feel like six years, more like too many drinks, hangover. So a typical night out when Jake, Tom and I were younger." Jess thought, giggling to herself as she eagerly awaited in her Cryo chamber.

The Cryo chamber opened up. One of the Med Tech that floated around announced.

"People, you have been Cryo for four years, nine months and twenty two days. You will feel hungry, you will feel week. If you feel nausea, please use the sacks provided for your convenience. The staff thanks you in advance."

Jess floated over to her locker and had drink, took the few things that were in there. Then a second announcement

"Ladies and Gentlemen please follow your designated co-ordinator, Rows A-H, north Exit. Rows I-K to the East Exit, and L-Z the south exit please."

As they asked everyone to get ready to leave the space station and go to the docking bay. On the way there Jess and all the others stopped at the changing chambers. Once there everyone had their own lockers again, this time with some basic military attire in it, trousers, tank-top, shirt, socks and boots.

That was really fun for her, floating around in mid-air trying to get changed, especially somersaulting whilst taking of the medical tunic and putting on her trousers. She was really happy and had grin on her face the entire time, and kept thinking how funny this was.

After the recruits were ready everyone entered the numerous aircraft's that were docked on the space station, so they could land on the planet. Jess' parents would take a different aircraft, as they were part of a different research team. Minutes later as Jess and her team boarded the Carrier that would take them down to Pandora. And the trip began. She still couldn't believe that she is going to Pandora and that she is part of the avatar project.

"I just wished Jake would be here too...But hey! New life means 'new life' I take it. And new friends", she mumbled to herself as she sat in the seat buckled down with the straps. Slightly sad, with one or two tears rolling out her eyes. But didn't show it because of the others around her.

As they left the Space Station Jess was memorized by the sight of the viewing glass. She could see the outside against the cold infinity of stars glimmering in the dark. Gliding past the INTERSTELLAR (the massive Spacecraft) as it moves past like an endless train. She knew this thing is Enormous, but only now realized it is over half a mile long,

At the end with it to reveal the giant gas planet called Polyphemus, ringed with dozens of moons which cast Cutie-mark shadows on its vast face. The ISV diminishes away from us as they go toward the largest moon, a blue and surprisingly Earth-like world called Pandora. As they get closer the ship dwindles to a speck against the Blue Moon.

Once they hit the planet's atmosphere the Transportation boosters dropped off and we were now in an aircraft that would take us to base. Flying over a landscape of massive Cliffs and towering mesas carpeted rainforest, great scarves of cloud swirls around the mesa tops. A primeval landscape so vast and forbidding, you could see that we were no longer on earth, the trees are alien, the colour far too cyan. There were even waterfalls, rivers, and distant flocks of winged creatures.

Suddenly the beautiful landscape and the carpet of virgin rainforest give way to an open-pit mine. A lifeless crater, as if a giant cookie cutter took a chunk out of the world. Down among the terraces are Excavators and trucks the size of three story buildings.

And beyond the mine was the human colony they were heading for. After about half an hour of breathtaking scenery they landed at base, and had to put on their Exopacks.

"Yeah this is because the air is toxic to humans, this is because they oxygen level is lower and ther is a higher carbon, as well was monoxide build up in the air. Not very suitable for humans."

Thanks Jess.

"No worries, by the way... we're here". Hell's Gate. A cluster of squat concrete and steel structures surrounded by 10 metre high chain-link fence, topped with razor wire. Visible beyond the gun towers, the Valkyrie Shuttle roars in across the treetops. Vectoring nozzles change angle, bringing the ship to a slow hover and stop.

"Exopacks on, Remember people, you lose that mask you're unconscious in 20 seconds, and your dead in 4 minutes, let's nobody be dead today, it looks very bad on my report." The Crew Chief on the ship commanded and they all grabbed their bags and got ready as the cargo door opened he continued. "Go directly into the base! Do not stop! Go straight Inside!"

"We all started sprinting out. We kept moving one after another towards the main complex."

"Well, well look at all this fresh meat." A guy said to his friend standing next to him both of them just smirking. When they said it, it felt personal, but she knew it was meant as a joke, maybe because she was the only girl in the group. Once they reached the Base they had to go through Airlock, two at a time.

When she walked in the door would seal up behind her, an air pressure came from all sides, pressing your clothes sharply to your body. Suddenly it stopped, and at that moment you could safely remove the masks. And the doors to the base would open. They continued down the corridor, until they would eventually turn right, were a safety briefing would start. After a few dozen minutes everyone gathered and it began.

And so a very large man enters, probably about 6ft.2, short silver hair, very tanned a three large scars across his face, he had piercing blue eyes, wearing the standard military uniform. He Marched to the front, it was so silent the only thing you could here were his boots walking towards the front.

"You're not in Kansas any more your on Pandora, ladies and gentlemen. Respect that fact every second of every day. Out beyond that fence every living thing crawls, flies or squats in the mud wants to kill you and eat your eyes for jujubes," the whole room goes silent (the man who Jess thinks could be Commander Quaritch) continues. "We have an indigenous population of humanoids here called the Na'vi. They're fond of arrows dipped into a neurotoxin which can stop your heart in one minute."

Closing the blinds a screen appears showing some sort of satellite image.

"We operate... we live... at constant threat condition yellow. As head of security, it's my job to keep you alive. I will not succeed... not with all of you. If you wish to survive, you need to form a strong metal attitude; you need to obey the rules, Pandora Rules. The moment you do you will survive. Ladies and gentlemen remember what I have told you and remember it well. Safety briefing concluded. You are scheduled to meet with your assigned leaders. You're all dismissed."

"Mmmhuuuuhh... safety briefing, as boring as they are, they are always fun to listen to." Jess muttered to herself.

People are roaming in both directions, looking for rooms over packed duffels and cases. As she is walking down the corridor a young eager Xenoanthropologist, staggering under an over packed duffel bag, running after a guy in a wheelchair.

"Hold on a wheelchair." Jess said quietly, quickly Jess joined him, running after the young guy, and was just behind him as he said;

"Hey, you're Jake right? Tom's brother? You look just like him." He paused, and Jess couldn't believe it, it was Jake. "Sorry, I'm Norm Spellman; I went through avatar training with him."

 _Before he could continue Jess had already interrupted._

"Hey there Sully, what got you here." I joined Norm and walked beside him. Jake looked at me, eyes down quietly talking under his breath;

"I'll tell you later JJ."

 _Walking with both of them Norm led the way. We walked past several rooms, until we came to the lab. Norm led the way, obviously wanting us to follow him._

"This is the link room right through; this is where we connect to the Avatars." Before we followed, Jake and I got distracted and went over to the Breeding tanks.

"Wow they get big." Jake questioned.

"Yeah they fully matured on the way out." Norm quickly said afterwards to Max.

"Yeah they got great muscle tone. Give us a few hours and you can take them out for a spin."

Jess was still looking at them when a guy told Jake that the next one was his, he answered "It looks like him."

No, he looks like you, this is your Avatar now Jake." Norm stated. Jake lost in words.

In the meantime Jess turned around, and saw hers.

"Amazing she looks like me. Now I understand why they needed the DNA structure when I had my medical tests. It all makes sense. this is awesome, she's me. Did you get manage to get the genetic changes in I asked for." she quickly asked max before they headed into the next room.

"Yeah it wasn't easy but I managed to get it sorted, why ya want me do that again." Max asked back.

"Well while I was studying for the Avatar and their genetic structure I realized that they only had four toes and fingers."

"Huh, true. your first one to want those changes though."

"I just figured, I'd blend in better." Jess answered feeling very proud and smiling slitghlty.

"Fair enough." He then turned to the others. "If you follow me I'll show you the lab." Max asked as he led the way and we followed. Jess was barley listening though as she was still in awe about her Avatar. She thought to herself, how hot her new body looked.

Later in the lab, while Jake was doing his video log, and Norm was looking over his notes, Jess focused on Learning and improving her Na 'vi.

 _Jess kept repeating to herself the same words over and over again in her head._ Jess sat there going through various words and phrases in her head.

 _N_ _ga_ _ru lu fpom srak, means... are you doing well. Best answer ... Kalxsi_ _nga_ _ru tut? and that means ... good and you._

Then Jake turned around and confusingly asked;

"Is this right? I just say anything in these video logs?"

"Yeah. You need to get into the habit of documenting everything – what you see, what you feel – it's all part of the science. Good Science starts with good observation." Norm answered.

"So, whatever. Here I am. Doing Science." Jake turned looked over to Jess, she briefly closed her eyes and smiled at him, letting him know that she feels the same way. "Never been in Lab before."

Jess was sitting there looking over to Jake, thinking what would happen next, and then Max interrupted her trail of thought.

"Log off. Jake, Jess follow me. It's time to meet your boss for the next five years."

He leads Jake and Jess through the short corridor to the link room, which contains a dozen psionic link units, which look like hi-tech coffins crossed with MRI Scanners.

Then norm started to talking to Jess and Jake;

"Grace Augustine is a Legend. She's the head of the Avatar program, she wrote the book – I mean literally wrote the book on Pandoran botany."

Max jokingly whispered over our shoulders. "That's because she likes plants better than she likes people." There she was. She sits up in her link, stretching and cracking her neck, she began to yell;

"What's wrong with this picture, who's got my god-damn cigarette?!" She sat there snapping her fingers head down, looking exhausted. _She was not what I expected she looked around fifty, with a strong face and fiercely intelligent eyes._

Quickly a Tech scurries to bring it to her already lit. Around here everyone seems to jump, when Grace barks.

As they approached Max introduced them.

"And here she is, Cinderella back from the ball. Grace, I'd like you to meet Norm Spellman, Jess Wylder, and Ja..." Grace interrupted and quickly turned to Norm and me.

"Jess, Norm. I hear good things about you how, is your Na'vi."

Norm answered back;

"'Awvea ultxari ohengeyä, Nawma Sa'nok lrrtok siveiyi."

"Tsun tivam. Aylì'u ngian nì'it skepek lu," Grace answered back. Jess quickly followed with her answer,

"Oeru txoa livu. Zìsìto amrr ftolia ohe, slä zene fko nivume nìtxan. Kazstu ire taksui nasitu"

(English Translation)  
"May the Great Mother smile upon our first meeting"  
"Not bad you still sound a bit too formal though"  
"Sorry about that, we did Study for five years, but there is still allot to learn. But believe it's goin well".

 _Jake sat there quietly as he was obviously being ignored, while we're chatting away in Na'vi. Max then reintroduced Jake, since he was rudely ignored by Grace._

"Uh, Grace, this is Jake Su..." again she interrupted him and sharply, and coldly said back.  
"Yeah, yeah, I know who you are, and I don't need you. I need your brother," turning to Max, and again ignoring Jake, "You know – the PhD who trained three years for this mission."

Jess tried to back Jake up, but didn't know what to say or respond on his behalf.  
Then Jake spoke up, obviously hurt when he answered.

"He's dead. I know it's a big inconvenience to everyone". It hurt when Jake said it like that, but he was right, no-one took him seriously and Jess was hurt just as much, she had no idea that something happened to Tommy, she blinked couple of times trying to hold back a few tears.

"How much lab training have you had? Ever run a gas chromatograph?"Grace asked turning to Jake.

"No." he snapped.  
"Any actual lab work at all."  
"I dissected that frog once." Jake said sound very proud of himself.

 _I think that was quite funny actually but I decided to leave it to myself._

Grace turns back to wheel at Max.

"You see? You see? They're pissing on us without even the courtesy of calling it rain, this is bullshit." Turning away and shoving past Jake. "I'm going to Selfridge this is bullshit." her last few words fading away.

"Grace, that's not a good Idea."Max tried to call to her but she already left storming out through the door. And So she left, annoyed of the situation. Jess felt so sorry for Jake and leaned towards him softly comforting him with;  
"Don't worry Sully you'll prove her wrong soon enough."

Max turned to Jake putting one hand on his shoulder, leaning down slightly;  
"Be Here, tomorrow, oh eight hundred. Try to use big words."

* * *

In the mean time in the OPS Center, which looks like a large air-traffic control tower, with lots loads of screens and bay windows, overseeing the complex. Grace went to see Parker Selfridge.

He takes a ball from a newly opened case of tit lists and sets it on the floor. He is young, charismatic and focused, some would say he's ruthless too. He takes his stance, and lines up his putter, to take his shot towards a practice cup on a green practice floor.

"I love this putter Rodney, I love this putter," he states as he takes his shot, and it goes straight in," Ha did you see that?"  
"Yes Sir." One of the guys at sitting near him answered.  
"No you didn't, you were looking at the monitor." Selfridge snappingly answered as he got ready to take his next shot, he glances up as Grace Strides towards him.

"Parker, I used to think it was benign neglect, but now i see you're intensionally screwing me"  
"Grace you know I enjoy our little talks." Parker answered still taking shots.  
"I need a research assistant, not some jarhead dropout." Grace continued.

"Actually, we got lucky with him."  
"Lucky? How is this in any way luck?" Grace voice getting more agrivated as Selfridge looks down and hits the ball, Grace kicks the practice cup aside "Oops", and the ball goes rolling past. Selfridge looks at her with a sigh.

As Selfridge saunters over to retrieve the ball and cup.

"Well – lucky your guy had a twin brother, and lucky that brother wasn't some oral hygienist or something. A marine we can use. I'm assigning him to your team as security escort, " taking another shot into the cup.

"The last thing I need is another trigger happy moron out there." Grace answered even more pissed off.

Selfridge crosses grace going over to his office behind a nearby glass wall, and Grace follows.

"Look, you're supposed to be winning the hearts and minds of the natives. Isn't that the whole point of your little puppet show? If you look like them you talk like them, they'll trust you?" He goes behind his desk leaning on it with both hands sighing loudly. "But after how many years? – relations with the indegionus are only getting worse. "  
Grace sighs, "Yeah that rends to happen when you use machine guns on them.

On Selfridge's desk is magnetic base, and hovering in mid-air, in the invisible field is a lump of a metallic rock. He grabs and holds it and up between his forefinger, waving it in-front of Grace's eyes.

"This is why we're here. Unobtanium. Because e this little gray rock sells for twenty-million a kilo. No other reason, this is what pays for you science, this entire part, Comprende?" He places it back into the field. "Those savages are threatening our whole operation. We're on the brink of war and you're supposed to find a diplomatic solution. So use what you've got and get us some results." Parker ordered, and fakely smiling at Grace, and at the same time flicking a point ever so slightly at the door of the office, showing grace she should leave now. On that note Grace stormed off out of the OPS Tower and back to the lab.

* * *

Later that day in the evening Jake and Jess went to the Canteen together so they could grab a bite to eat and catch up, which they haven't had the chance to do so yet. She stayed silent for now as he still seemed a bit shaken, but that silence was broken when he looked up to her and asked.

"How...how come you here."hesitating as he broke the awkward silence.

"Well...Ahem," clearing her throat slightly, "the night we went out for drinks I received a call" She answered and continued telling him what has happened in the last few days on earth. Afterwards she turned the question back to him."What about you, I only just heard about Tom today, how it happen..., " she paused thinking for a second before she continued "...I...If your ok talking about it, that is."

"Well, oddly enough it started after you left the club. I had a few more drinks, did my wheelie trick a bit more and... hold on." they reached the canteen and ordered something to eat, as they sat down to eat Jake continued. "Well it all went kinda downhill from there, I was lost in thought. wondering what I should do now. That my only family is going, you leaving your best friend behind. I was depressed, and lost. Then there was this Jerk though who seemed to have a female friend, girlfriend or something with him..." Jess just nodded to show she was listening whilst eating her salad, "... Well he then started pulling her hair and entire head back in an awkward motion obviously pissed about something.

"Ouch that must of hurt" she interrupted

"Yeah exactly, he settled down but I knew I had to do something non the less."

Jess interrupted him again.

"That's horrible, I would of done something myself, he really does sound like a Jerk."

Jake continued.

"Yeah right, any normal person would have done something right, I rolled over to him. Pulled the chair out underneath him...Wham...he went crashing onto the floor, I threw myself off my wheelchair and staring hitting, him. Twice in chest and then face. Because I guess that is what he deserved. The lady however cried - _No, get off of him.-_ I continued punching him until the bouncers came"

"And let me guess you were thrown out."

"Yeah exactly, the bouncers threw me out into the rain, and my wheel chair after, straight into my back."

"Like they could do more damage to ya." Jess snapped sticking out her tongue cheekily.

"Ha ha, thanks yeah, so I lay there in the rain just said, _What a Candy-Ass Bitch_ , and lay there in the alley, with the rain pouring down." Jess sat there listening, pushing her tray to the side and resting her head on her arms. "Then these guys in suits showed up, and asked me if I were Jake Sully, and I answered them and asked them _step-off your ruining my good mood_."

"Ha, great answer, like it" she remarked.

"That's what I thought they were not impressed though, they just looked at me not even flinching for a smile. _It's about your brother_ , they asked me to come with them, and so they helped me up and took me to their car, they explained to me in the car that Tommy was murdered. Stabbed on his way home, for the paper in his wallet."

Jess couldn't hold back her tears this time. Slowly trickling down her face into her arms.

"I'm sorry that must of been a great shock, are you sure alright" Mostly asking for her own reassurance.

"Yeah I'm getting better, still trying to adjust to it though. However later on we came to the a morgue, and the suits said that _we were looking for Sully.T,_ we came over to the body and there he was. The Suits continued saying that they wanted me to take over his contract so I could step into his shoes, and that is pretty much why I am here."

"Huh, so your here, again sorry for what happened Jakey."

"Don't worry not your fault, besides it has been a few years, I'm just glad you're here."

"Well still yesterday for us, haha...but Same here." Smiling at Jake wiping her tears from her face.

"You haven't changed one bit have you Jess?" he asked.

"What ya mean?" looking at him confused.

"I mean playing the tough chick, but inside your just a little kitty."

"Ha ha, maybe. Lion on the outside, cub on the inside." she answered slightly growling.

"Let's talk about other things Jakey."

"Like what?"

"I dunno you decide."

Knowing all of that now she could understand how Jake felt, and didn't know what to say to him, so she grasped his right hand and held it tightly.

 _We looked at each other and then I smiled, we both knew that we're here for each other. After all that's what friends are for._

They ended up talking the whole evening, about all sorts of things, including what they might expect from our new life, and what it might bring. There they were in new world, a hostile environment, however from previous experience any environment is adaptable. Even though it has been quite a while that they have been in a rural terrain, even if it may be in a different body. Later on it was probably around Ten when they decided it was time to head to their quarters, they were among the last few to leave so it was pretty quiet.

Jess then took Jake by the shoulders and started rolling him out of the canteen.

"Hey Jake, can I ask ya somthin?"

"Sure what is it Jess?"

"Uhmm...do you.."She stopped and stood next to him, walking off. "Never mind it's stupid."

Jake came rolling in from behind, catching up to her.

"What is it you can ask me."

"Well do you think I will find someone out here?"

Jake looked up at her concerned as realized what she meant.

"I don't know, I'd like to think so, but hey if anyone can get a girl to fall for ya it's you right." Punching her into her gently into her arm.

"Ouch" she gasped, looking down to Jake grinning. "That hurt."

"Ya big tease, catch ya later, Ok Jess?"

"Sure"

They reached Jess' room, she bent down gave Jake a big hug. She closed the door behind her as she entered her cabin. Going over to the small iron deck in the corner and sat down on the chair. She rested her head in her arms and had loads of thoughts running through her head. She was so nervous, excited and frustrated at the same time, she didn't know what to think any more right now.

Jess couldn't sleep, stayed awake for hours and hours, but that turned out to be the whole night.

* * *

Please also not this chapter takes place four years later. Jessica is now twenty-three years old, and Jake is about thirty-two. just thought I'd mention it due to the fact that they have been in Cryo for the trip to Pandora.


	4. Chapter III - Kitten's New Experience

_Italic writing_ – Na'vi

 _ **Italic Bold Writing**_ – Jess' thoughts/Input

Chapter 3: Kitten's New Experiences

After a restless and yet not so restful night, Jess felt more energetic than ever. So there she was headphones in listening to music on the way to the lab, to meet Grace, Jake, Norm and Max to get started with project Avatar, listening to music to motivate her. Dancing down the corridors, occasionally singing to the song.

"I see a red door and I want it painted black... mmmhmmm..." a few people giving her some strange looks, but she doesn't car. Jess is in good mood and doesn't care what others think. She continues either way"...I see people turn their heads and quickly look away, Like a new born baby it just happens every day." Not many people know that song any more, but it still remains one of her favourites, nowadays only known as part of the origins.

She was so excited and caught up in her song, she didn't realize that she walked straight past the lab, and into the armoury. She quickly realized her mistake and ran full-speed back. Knocking over two other soldiers on her way. All she did was turn around in her momentum calling out.

"My Bad, Marine!"

There she was, so excited to try out her new avatar, not caring what others thought.l Jess decided to start skipping the last few meters through the lab to the link room. Getting a few more odd looks on the way. As she was skipping along she met Jake on the way, coming up along aside him, he looked at her laughing. He said something though. But she didn't know what to say however, her guess was that he was teasing her in some way. Knowing Jake he must of commented on the fact that she'd never really change from being like an over excited kitten. So she just took a gamble and said.

"Of course not, where would the fun be, if I were boring." Smiling at him and walking merrily alongside him swaying from side to side. He smiled as he shook his head; obviously it was a good answer. Even though she couldn't understand a word.

Arriving at the lab Jess removes her headphones and Jake asked her. "What song ya listenin to anyway, anythin I know."  
"Nah I doubt it, you know I like my Classics."  
"Oh no, please don't tell me its pre-hundredth century again."  
"Of course it is, ya know I can't stand this modern techno crap."  
" Well can't argue with ya there, anyway we're here get ready."

Going through to the link room, Grace, Max and Norm are already there to meet them. As Grace Lead them into the link room, Jess looked through the lab window into the adjoining chamber that would link them to the avatar for the first time. There she was next to Jake's and Norm's, lying on the gurney, breathing slowly. As medical staff around her new body are making sure and checking that the vital signs are normal. She just thought to herself how slender, sexy and somewhat cute she looked lying there. Jess thought it was weird for a moment for being attracted to a body that so closely resembled her own, but maybe that's why. Besides it her body, how could she not like it. _**If not then I'd have to redesign it, hehe.**_

Grace however interrupted her trail of thought,

"How much link time you have you logged." Looking at Norm.

"About Five hundred twenty hours." He answered as Grace pointed him to his link.

"That's good you're in here." She turned to Jake and Jess, before she had the chance to ask, Jess already answered.

"Just over two hundred hours Ma'am." straightening out as she was looking back at grace, hoping the answer wouldn't bite her back.

"Not bad, and call me Grace, not Ma'am. Titles make my skin crawl" She pointed to Jess' link chair. She went over to it and jumped up onto it, and lay down on the jelly-like bed. It felt kinda weird, like a squishy water bed.

Grace brings Jake to his in the meantime and knowing she wanted answer the same question he answered;  
" Not as if I had any. Sorry, but I did read the manual."  
"Tell me you're joking." Grace opens the hood for Jake's link unit, as he hauls himself up and across from his wheelchair, grace goes down to help him but –  
"Wait I got this." Jake grabs his legs and pulls them up onto the link chair.

Grace steps back, hands raised as she watches Jake haul himself into the unit. As he got ready and lay down on the unit.

"So you just figured you'd come out here the known hostile environment known to man, with no training of any kind and see how it went? What was going through your head?" He meets her with a defiant glare.

"Maybe I was tired of doctors telling me what I couldn't do." Grace watches him laboriously pull his inner legs into the chair by hand. With the neurological tech sensors down, over their foreheads, they settle down into the warm fluid gel packs lining the unit, Max in the meantime got a scan of their brains, and transferred it to a tablet;

"What a beautiful brain," looking at Jess', he then got to Jakes "same here. What a gorgeous brain, nice activity". Grace joins him looking through the window down onto their Avatar's.

"Go figure, not much going on in their heads is there."

"That's kinda harsh." Max answered back slightly annoyed at Grace for saying that, as he tried covering for them.

Jess was in the machine, eyes closed. The next thing she saw was a tunnel of light and flashing colours and then it went black, this was due to the neurological censors sending signals through to her senses. That way they were transferred into the Avatar. However as the Neurolink works like a wireless transmitter in some way. It creates a psionic link that allows to temporarily transfer the consciousness from a human body into an avatar, giving the operator control over all its muscles and senses. Once the link is established, the operator can use the artificial body as if it is their own. But can still be broken as easily.

She wasn't sure how to feel, it didn't feel like dying, not that she would know. She could however feel herself leaving her body like an outer body experience. Nearly as if her mind was being shifted through time and space, it felt strange, yet exhilarating at the same time. Then moments later, she could feel the new body of hers.

Shaking and shivering slightly for a second she opened her eyes, blinded at first as they opened for the first time. She had to adjust.

"Hey there ladies."she said looking at the young medical staff which were doing a few neural response checks. Sitting up looking down at her body, she moved to the side of her bed, looking over at Jake. He shot up just as quickly, looking at his blue feet, staring at his legs, then Jess'.

"Hey Jess, what's wrong with your feet. Ya only have four toes and fingers." asking with intrigue.

"A little modification of mine, makes me look more local, don't dwell on it sweetie." She smiles at him, then looking back to the young ladies, one of which was snapping her fingers next to her ears. "Stop that will you!" she said hissing at them slightly.

"Hearing seems normal, that's good." The medical stated.

"Ha ha, more than ever a kitten. Isn't that right Miss Hissy?" Jake joked about the fact she waved her hand and hissed like a cat.

"Har har, very funny" she remarked back.

As Jake stands, he jerks around as his tail is tickling him on his arm. Maintaining balance he walks over to the glass window, knocks on the glass to get Max's attention.

"Ha-ha, this great."

Jess got up after him, and stood up too, using her tail to gently balance out. _**The medical staff around us were freaking out, asking us to calm down. He-he, they were tiny like small children, then again we were 9' tall giants.**_ As Jake turned and twisted, he sweeps the instruments of the table with his tail.

The only one who was behaving was norm. _**Bless him.**_

"Hey calm down, guys there gonna put you out.", Norm suggested, as the medical staff started yelling;  
"Sedate them, Sedate them now!"

Jess however was al lot more relaxed than Jake and quickly seemed to grasp the fact that she had a tail, and even though the new body felt different, it felt right to her, as if she was she meant to be in it. The medical staff tried to calm both of them down, but the two of them protested against it. Neither of them cared much though. They quickly established the medical leads they were attached to and rushed towards the door. Jake leading the way they went outside.

 _ **We didn't care that we were still in medical robes we just wanted to get going. When we came out our eyes quickly adjusted to the sun light. Jake and I started taking a few more steps before we were running, we ran past some Avatars playing basketball. The guy and the girl stopped as we came out, I couldn't resist however I ran towards the girl snatched the ball jumped and WHAMM!**_

She slam-dunked it right into the hoop, using the momentum of the leap, Jess hauled herself over the stunned avatar girl. Out of the glimpse of her eye, she couldn't help notice that her tail was waving excitingly as she ran along.

As she ran and followed after Jake, they could hear the medical staff trying to call out to them but they didn't care. Both of them kept running, full of Joy. Norm stumbling along behind them.  
Then they found themselves in the compound garden, having stopped near some beautiful blue florescent flowers. Jake started wiggling his toes under the warm soil, as Jess stands there taking deep breaths. Breathing in the new smells, of the earth forest and plants that surrounded her. A moment later she saw Jake do the same. This felt amazing, absolutely amazing they both thought to themselves.

"Hey, Marines!" a voice called.

Jess looked up and saw a statuesque female avatar walking towards them. It was Grace she looked magnificent, with panther thighs, flat muscular stomach and firm athlete's breasts. Fair cyan blue skin, with a distinct darker blue tiger pattern, and standing at about 10' 5, (she was a bit taller than Jess) She wore brown shorts, and a T-shirt. In Human years she would look about 35.

"Grace?" Jake questioned.

"Well who'd you expect, numb-nuts?" she picks a fruit from a nearby bush, and throws it to Jake. "Think Fast."

When I saw grace I was I hoping I looked as hot as she did. Jake took a bite from the fruit, the juices running down his chin. He passes to it to me and I also take a big bite. _**Wow, the taste was at first a bit spicy, but then it calmed down, to a passion fruit orange kinda taste. It was a really nice twist.**_

"Motor control is looking good." Grace said to the three of them, as Norm had finally caught up to them. Jess tried passing the fruit to Norm but he just shook his hand, So Jess greedily ate the whole thing, joyed with pleasure. Moments before they met up closer with grace.

"Tfhis ...theeling great, fthis is awthome." As she tried talking with a full mouth.

"Hey guys, check it out." Norm called from behind, we turned around. There he was posing like a bodybuilder, chest shot, back shot, bi's tensed saying. "I am a living God."

They all stood there laughing; even grace was smiling, and shaking her head slightly looking at the new young avatars, playing silly games. _**It was as if we were small cubs, playing catch, and she was the mother lion.**_

"Come on kitties, let's get you guys in some different clothes, come follow me" saying that Grace turned around in a swift motion, her hips and tail waving elegantly from side to side. Jess couldn't but help bite her lips, Jake smiled as he saw and smiled, pretending not to see. Quickly she caught up to her, Jess' tail swaying madly, like an over excited dog who just got her treat. _**Come on I was exited, we all were. Guess I was already more emotional in my body huh?**_

Walking next to Jake she realized she was smaller compared to him too, _**then again I am only about 5'5, so it is only natural that my avatar reflects my size scale of about 10' 3**_ (which is about 3.10m).

As they carried on walking through the garden and it's sweet smells of fresh flowers, one that was absolutely amazing stopped her momentarily in her tracks. It had an intoxicating smell of Lavender Honey, beautiful. The colours surrounding us were so unnatural and bright they were breathtaking.

"Come on Kittie, move it." Grace called.

Jess skipped along merrily then came over to a small building. As they entered Grace showed Jake and Norm where to get changed, she asked Jess to wait. As she came back for Jess, she followed her to a large dress-room.

"Take your pick," she smiled pointing at the clothing that surrounded them, "This is our clothing's Room take your pick and style. There is a mirror over there in case you want to see how it looks."

"First things first, let's take a look at this new body." Jess said, and grace looked at her and smiled. There she was taking off the medical robe of there, there she stood naked, turning from side to side. Turning her back to the mirror to try and get a full view. "I have to say, damn I'm fit. Just like you Grace" she had strong tiger-like thighs, perfectly slender and shaped body and firm breasts, not too big, but perfect for her. Her skin pattern is much more distinct, though her body had a few more stripes, long waves of dark blue, on her sky blue skin tone, "Astounding".

Anyway, as the naked body turned to Grace, she started blushing slightly, and asked her;  
"I like your outfit; does it come in black and blue at all?"

"Sure it does." She answered pointing over to the corner. She went over to the corner took some blue underwear, black short pants and boots, together with a blue tank top, and got it ready for her. It was bizarre but this body felt so natural to her, even though it was difficult to get changed for the first time, trying to adjust to the height and tail.

Eventually Jess got changed.

"I looked awesome by the way, thanks for asking." Grace then smiled, and quickly fake-coughed. Grace and her left to meet up with Jake and Norm who were waiting outside.

* * *

Again following Grace. This time they headed into the direction they came from, going over to the training equipment that's set up to the left of the garden. There were a few other avatars there too also practising. There was one that caught her eye though, she had a darker blue skin, with Violet blue markings.

"Nice ass, on that one." she whispered inwardly under her breath.

"Say anything Jess?" Grace smiled."

"No, nothing." realising she said it out loud.

"Ok, here is the plan kitties, we are going to do some exercises and then I'll give you a chance to have some alone time in your new bodies until dinner." Showing the outdoor equipment to them.

"So listen up guys, here is the plan, we will take this in turns, one after another, and then we will do some exercises. This is to get better motor control and get used to the body's new height, strength, weight and motion such as the tail. First I will demonstrate what I want you to do," saying that Grace took her place at climbing wall. "Ok on three, Norm if ya be so kind."

Hesitantly he answered.

"Oh yeah sure, One...Two...Three.."

She knelt down on two and the moment he had said three she jumped, shooting up gracefully straightening out and grabbing the wall about 4 and a half meters high, pulling herself up effortlessly and vaulting over the wall onto a ledge, once she reached the top she jumped over to hanging rope and swung herself over to some monkey bars, pulling herself across one after another like it was nothing. At the end there was a rope tower which she climbed across skilfully yet efficiently, before she jumped of the top, and did a forward flip just as she landed.

"Show off." Jess said playfully sticking out her tongue at Grace.

"Very...huh...Fun...ny...Marine." fairly out of breath. "You're next Missy."

She took a deep breath, walked towards the start, and jumped on Grace's count. Not as elegantly as Grace but still jumped nearly as high, didn't quite make the jump though and had to quickly adjust her footing to scuffle herself to the top, grabbing the edge and pulling herself up effortlessly. To her surprise it was easier than she'd expected and the body seemed to know what to do. As she came to the top and jumped to grab the rope, nearly missing, but managed to swing across, after swinging on the rope for three attempts before letting go to grab the monkey bars. Struggling to hold her new weight, pulling herself across, one after another. Just before the end. A loud thump on the floor. Shooting straight down, landing on her feet, but unable to keep balance, so the momentum of the fall caused her to lie flat. Suddenly it was black as her head slammed on the floor.

 _ **I must have been unconscious for a few seconds. I got up and was dizzy, I didn't know what had just happened, and Grace was already there to help me up.**_

"Are you alright, that was a nasty fall?" Her eyes filled with concern, the same you would receive from a caring mother. It was very comforting, to know that she cared.

"I'm alright thanks; I guess I still have a lot to learn." Thanking Grace, she smiled back at her. And took her to the side supporting her weight as her legs were still a bit shaky. So in the meant time Norm, and Jake could have their go, Jake passed with flying colours, Norm had a few struggles along the way, like Jess had but managed to get the end none the less. When Jess had regained her balance she was asked whether or not she wanted another go, but she declined, only stating.

"Nah, I'd rather wing it, and leap as I go along."

"Ha ha" Grace snickered "bold statement, there Missy." With that she smiled, and only continued saying. " Well, good jobs. I'm proud of each of ya, you have four hours then I want to meet ya, on the far hut over there." Pointing out the large wood barn, that was seen behind the clothing storage.

"I need to be off, see ya at dinner Kitties, have fun."

* * *

Hope ya guys liked it, check out song at the beginning, one of my favorites. Till next time.


	5. Chapter IV - Kitten's Mischievous Plan

Author's Notes:

Rights belong to Cameron and Universal.

Legend: _**Bold Italic**_ : Jess' thoughts - _Italic_ : Na'vi Language.

Chapter IV: Kitten's Mischievous Plan

With a few hours to spare Jess decided to see what there was to do leaving the other two behind. After strolling through, the compound garden for some time, Jess came to one of the Labs. She looked in through one of the windows and saw some Biologist's working on some herbs and flowers that were underneath some glass containers throughout the lab. She walked over to the door and went in. For a moment the room went silent as she entered. Only then properly realizing how tiny humans now were to her.

One of the women in the back started coming towards her. Jess' large blue body knelt down, and hugged her.

"Hey mum, how ya doing?"

There's my little girl, you look good, how are you feeling?" she asked releasing how huge now her daughter was.

"Not so little now," sticking out her tongue. "Not bad mum, still need to get know my new body though."

"You look well dear, blue was always your colour."

"Oh Muu'm." she growled as her ears drooped down slightly ashamed." I need to get going, say hi to dad for me."

"Will do dear, don't get in any trouble." She looked at her daughters expression changing to a mischievous smile as she kissed her mother on the mask just above the forehead answering.

"We'll see."

"Forget I said anything, now shoo. I have work to do."

That said she left the Lab, tail waving behind her, nearly knocking over some vials, and flask that were near the door.

"Watch it!" A scientist called behind her. But she didn't hear , she was long gone out the door.

With an hour left until night-time, she decided to head back to the basketball court. When there she met up with one of the avatars, and decided to introduce herself properly this time. Before Jess had the time to say anything, the young avatar had already come over.

"Hey there, your the half-naked slam-dunker, aren't ya?"

"Uhmm...yeah...sorry about that, got caught up in excitement." she responded.

"Names Vira."

"Jessie, or Jess if you like."

"Nice to meet a Jess, want a quick game before we need to head in?"

"Sure, I wouldn't know where to go anyway."

"Hehe, right" Vira giggled. "Come ohn then then hotshot, lets see if ya can get gull like earlier, now that I'm actually ready for ya."

"Your on."

With that said, the two girls got ready and started playing some hoops. For some time it was pretty equal, then Vira surprised Jess with a few trick-shots she didn't see coming. When it was time to leave the two of them talked along the way, it turned out they had quite a few things in common.

Vira was part of the strike teams before they got abandoned, now she was security escort. The same thing Jake was going to do, and to her surprise it was even with Dr. Augustine. Meaning they' still work together in the future. Which was good that way they wouldn't be strarngers. Besides Jess was happy that there was another cute girl on the team besides herself. As they came towards the Hutt it was overly chaotic.

Avatars rushing in and out, Jess hadn't known that there would be so many. There must have been at least fifty or so, walking about, sitting on their beds, some had bunk-beds. Then there was a second floor, which had hammocks hanging from the ceiling. She hugged Vira goodnight, taking a chance and ever so slightly grabbing her ass, due to the hug she didn't notice. As Vira left she saw Jake on one of the bunk-beds and decided to give him a quick hi, before she climbed the ladder to the side to get into one of the hammocks suspended above.

"Okay, everyone settle down, lights out." Grace called through the hall. Jess closed her eyes, and settled down comfortably in her hammock. When she was comfy, she saw the pure tunnel of light, and the rainbow assortment of colours flashing around her, as she woke up in her human body. She found herself in her Neurolinker. As she opened it up Max was there to greet her.

"So was your first Avatar experience then?"

"It was great, kinda wished I could go back in to be honest."

"Ha, well you'll have plenty of time for that" saying to her as he finished checking the machine she had just come out of.

"You will be expected to be here at oh' thirteen hundred in the afternoon. Here is your ID card in case you need to enter the lab before then."

"Cool thanks, see ya tomorrow." She leans in and hugs him goodbye, leaving him slightly dazzled in the lab. She quickly rushes back to her cabin, so lost in thought she doesn't even realize that Jake had just exited his Neurolinker moments after.

When she arrived at her room there was young lady leaning at the side next to here room, she had slightly tanned skin, and long black hair, loose in ponytail. Wearing white tank top and some cargo trousers. She seemed to be lost in thought, because she didn't realize that Jess had come up to her.

"Can I help you.?" she asked, biting her lip as slipped a quick look down at her chest.

"Oh, yeah. Hay ther ya Jess?" startled as she responded to her question. Jess nodded her head, confused about who she was."Oh cool, that means ah got the right room, I'm Trudy Chacon. I'll be your pilot as your work for Ms Augustine." extending her hand. Jess shook her hand as she returned the favour taking a firm grip.

"Nice to meet ya Trudy."giving her a friendly smile as she responded. "You need to head off, or you wanna come in for a drink."

"Thanks, but maybe later. I need to go an meet ya squad mate Jake next. You know where he's at."

"Yeah he should be near the link rooms, he may still be there."

"Thanks catch ya later Jess." with that she jogged past her heading to the lab. Jess went into her room, giggling at her strong accent. It's funny because you don't meet to many people these days with an accent that strong. Even though Jess was born in Australia, she hasn't got that much of an accent. When she speaks Na'vi it tends to come back through though. It made her think whether or not she should re-adopt her accent. Maybe the locals would consider her more friendly. She'd find out sooner than she thinks.

To celebrate her first day in the new body she opens the draw from her desk and takes out a bottle of whisky, she got from a private supplier back on earth. The bottle is practically full, as she only ever gets it out for very special days, and she believes this to be one (until she decides to just drink the whole bottle, and then sets out to buy a new one). Anway as she...

 _ **That was suppose to be a secret ya know. I like a good a drink now and then, there's no need to make fun of me. Well maybe I do go a bit too far and drink the bottle but it's good whiskey. Hmm I wonder if I can get drunk in my avatar body, how would it react to alcohol? Do Avatar's even get drunk? Maybe I need to find out.**_

Sorry Jess can I continue?

 _ **Yeah sorry, please carry on.**_

Anyway as she takes a glass from the side, and gently pours some of it in, making it half full. As she is breathing in the strong oaky flavour. A loud knock on her door.

"Come in" she answers reluctantly as she hasn't had her drink yet.

"Sorry to disturb you." A young woman answers same age Jess. She had curly brown hair in ponytail drooped over hair front, pale skin, and piercing blue eyes. She also had several silver piercings going up her left ear, Jess liked it, but it could never suit her. They seemed to brighten up the room, and her beautiful clear skin seemed to enhance that effect. "You are Jess aren't you?"

"Yeah can I help you," she looks up to her as she leans back into her chair, one knee up, as she raises an eyebrow at the young lady.

"Don't remember me," Jess looks at her confused, trailing away. "It's Vira, we played basketball outside."

"Oh hey...Vira." She quickly gets up and hugs the girl. "Sorry didn't recognize you without the blue skin." Vira quickly returns the hug. "So what brings ya to my quarters, you not gonna gloat again are ya?"

"No no, of course not. Unless ya want me to of course." Answering with a smirk.

"Good, cause one beating is enough for the day. You wanna a drink." she asked as she sat back down onto her chair."

"Sure why not" taking the glass that was handed to her, while Jess was getting a new one ready.

"So...Um... to the future of our new bodies." downing the drink in quick gulp, trying to show off. Vira tries the same, and fails as it is a bit too strong for her at first.

"He, he yeah I was like that at first you get use to it."Leaning over to Vira and patting her back. Jess makes a gesture to the bed and Vira sits down on it. "So what brings you over?"

"Not a lot just wanted to meet you in person."

"Sure why not, to be honest I didn't expect someone like you."

"What's that suppose to mean." Looking at Jess with scowl on her face.

"Sorry didn't mean it that way," concerned that she may have upset Vira, "what I meant was..."

"I know what ya meant, couldn't resist teasing a fellow soldier ey?"

After a few drinks Jess noticed that Vira had slight accent, wasn't sure were to place her though.

"Vira?" she asked

"Yeah?"

"Where are ya originally from your accent seems kinda faded?"

"Ha ha, I'm from the southern parts of what used be known as Ireland." storngly added the accent as she said it.

"Ha didn't expect that." she quickly snapped.

Jess couldn't help smile at that remark and just leaned back into her chair. The girls ended up chatting for couple hours, as the bottle slowly ended getting emptier and emptier. Before they know it the bottle is empty, they decide to take a walk. After wandering the base for a half hour or so, they end up at the labs.

"Hey I got a crazy idea." Vira grabbed Jess' Arm, "Come on, let's go back in."

"You don't mean?" Looking at Vira with a devilish grin.

"Oh Yeah I do Kitty." Smiling back just as worryingly. The two girls were both on the same wavelength as each other, seeing them in that moment you knew that they were plotting something. _**We were like a couple of lionesses working out our next move.**_

* * *

They both had their ID cards so the could enter the lab without a problem. they went of to one of the link beds, and saw Max taking a rest on one of them. Jess snuck over and taking the end of her ponytail tickled him under the nose waking him up. It was gutsy move because in a flash he shot up and took the tablet that was next to him ready to smack whoever came close.

"Damn ladies, I nearly killed you."

"Ha wanna see ya try." Vira snapped back.

Max frowned slightly, going over to the displays, he was thinking to himself, knowing he could never hit a girl, especially one that could hit back twice as hard as he could. Probably.

"So what can I do for you ladies, or you out on a midnight stroll?" sitting behind the deck making himself a cup of coffee. "Or did you just come to say hi." taking a sip.

"More like the first one." Vira said.

Jess continued.  
"Yeah we want to take our avatars out for another spin..."

"Well kinda, maybe even spend the night in them, you know get full motor control."

"Yeah, the better we know our Avatars the better our understanding for how to blend in."

Reluctantly Max agreed.

"Ok fine with me, promise not to get into trouble, especially you Jess."

"Huh what is that suppose to mean?"

"You didn't think I wouldn't find out, You parents told me you had a tendency to Leap before you Look."

Annoyed that he was right, and that he talked to her parents. And that they told him that about her. She looked at him, eyes wide open, lips puckered. Looking at Max with puppy dog eyes, in a soft whimpering voice.

"That doesn't effect our chances of going out for a stroll does it." hands behind her back, torso slightly forward swaying from side to side.

"Of course not, just don't get me into trouble."

That said Max got the machines ready and saw the two ladies casually high-five as they walked past each other to the Neurolinker. They both lay down, and as soon as the lid closed and they were ready, that tunnel of light appeared around them, as they seemed to travel through it waking up in the shed were the Avatars lay.

Jess woke up in her hammock, jumping out, she landed on the floor six meters below her. A perfect landing as she bent her knees and gently pushed herself up. She walked over to the door and went through it. As the door closed behind her there she stood, outside in the open breathing in the fresh Pandoran air once again. It felt odd being out at night. She went over to a small clearing and sat on a grass gazing up at the night sky, sometime Vira joined her and sat next her.

"Beautiful view isn't"  
"Yeah, ya can say that again."

Jess and Vira both sat there for a few minutes until Jess got up, when she did she hit Vira over her head with her tail. Only know realizing that their skin looked slightly darker than normal a more mystical blue than before. Their eyes glowing in an orange light, reflecting the slightest light, allowing her to see pretty much perfectly in the dark. And her stripes glowing with a slight silver light.

Being the mischievous ladies that they are, they decided to explore the compound at night. They started of by heading over to the basketball court, Jess quickly grabbed the ball, as it was left on the court. They started playing.

"What ...ya want to do after this? Yes My Point!" Vira asked, as she just scored.  
"Dunno, what ya say we try to sneak out?" Jess answered, snickering slightly, as she already had a plan.

"What, No.!" she dropped the ball turning to Jess. "You can't be serious, You know what would happen if we got lost.

"Neh, I don't wanna worry about that I just want to have fun."

"Well leave me out of it, I don't want any p..."

"You won't even... just help me over the wall." Interrupting her, she whispered in her ear "Just over there." pointing at a 15ft wall in the corner, just behind the Lab. She bit Vira's ear slightly whispering in her ear, "just promise me you'll keep it a secret once I'm over?"

"I will, I promise."

"Really?" raising an eyebrow at her as she was being sceptical.

"Really, I promise Cross My Heart, Hope to Fly, Stick a Cupcake in my Eye!" turning around, and acting out the words. Jess just giggled, as she realized what she just said.

"Come on then." With that settled Jess led Vira down the path, following behind the lab, just past some generators. Heading through the bushes, that were to the side. They were directly under the south east wall. Jess hurried her along, literally pushing her down onto the floor, forcing her into position. Vira had an annoyed look on her face as she put her hands ready.

"Go on, hurry up." getting a bit restless.

"Yeah, don't rush me, I'm going." she stepped onto Vira's hand and in a swift motion, she used her strength to vault Jess up the wall. She grabbed the ledge and pulled herself up, nearly loosing her grip. She readied herself as she sat on the wall looking down into the jungle.

"Jess," calling up to her "before you go, how did you know about this wall section?"

"All you need to know is... I like to be thorough." She winked at her and blew her a kiss before she leaped from the ledge and landed outside the base. She sat down by the wall, and stared into the Jungle, thinking to herself whether it was the right choice. Vira called out to her wishing her Good luck before she quickly ran back towards the sleeping quarters. Jess was already gone, she didn't even hear her. Vira quickly returned to her real body.

When she was back Max wanted to know where Jess was.

"So where is she?" He asked as she exited the Linker

"She wanted to stay in, go for a...a..."pausing for a moment trying to think of something. but before she could come up with and answer Max interrupted her.

"Don't bother I don't want to know, we better hope she doesn't get killed, eh." Placing a friendly hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, let's go to sleep, doubt she will be back before morning." taking his arm to try and lead him away, he followed her.

"Oh great, now you trouble makers pulled me into this."

"Hehe, maybe. Don't dwell on it though." She had only met Jess a day ago, but she knew the type of girl she was. Strong willed, stubborn and reckless. The two of them knew they had to come up with an answer sooner or later. But for now Vira was right that they should leave.

* * *

Meanwhile Jess started heading out into the Jungle. She was quickly in deep enough to loose sight of the Base. For several hours she stumbled around as the rough terrain was unfamiliar to her body. She got to a clearing where she saw a familiar sight. It was one of the bulldozers that the RDA use except it was broken down, parts of it scorched, wheels shredded and arrows sticking out the side.

As she went closer to investigate, she heard some footsteps behind her. Turning around no-one was there, which felt strange because it felt like she was being watched. As she took a look around and saw nothing she focused her attention back to the vehicle.

On top of it was now a Avatar girl, she had similar features to Jess, but slightly more defined. she was wearing loose clothing made of string, leaves and feathers. She had long wavy hair in a ponytail, similar style to Jess, although her hair had feathers woven into it.

 _"Sorry, I didn't see you there."_ Jess said, as she stumbled over herself backwards.

 _"What are you? You dressed like Dream-walker but smell, walk and talk like Na'vi."_ She hissed back at her, her voice was still surprising soft though. She jumped down, mid-air she pulled out her knife which was big enough to be small sword. Holding it up to Jess' throat " _Answer me Dreamwalker."_

 _"Woah, slow down. I don't know ya and your pointing things at me."_ holding up her hands in a surrendering motion, as she was being pushed back towards the vehicle _"I'm not here to fight."_

 _"That is funny, what is your name."_ she backed down lowering her knife.

 _"Oeru syaw Jessie Wylder, oel ngati kameie."_ She smiled and slightly blushing at the girl that was so close before her.

 _"I see you, call me Sylwanin."_ she answered, putting her knife away as she put a hand before her chest and bowed politely. _"What brings you here?"_

 _"Aren't you being a bit carefree Sylwanin?"_ Jess responded, a bit confused as to why she let down her guard.

 _"You have no weapon, besides Eywa called out to me. Told me to come here. I think you are the one I came to find. Come."_ She took Jess' hand and lead her to follow her. When she turned around her tail was swaying side to side Jess couldn't help to look. That is when she noticed that there was a scar on her back, just above her right cheek. Another large one across her back.

 _"Where are you taking me?"_ she asked.

 _"To Ewya, I think she wanted me to find you."_

 _"Wanted you to find me, who is this Ewya?"_ confused as she was pulled along by the cute girl.

 _"Ha ha, you funny Je'sie. Ewya is all around you, she is what gives us life."_ Sylwanin seemed excited as she was telling her about it. Somewhat pleased that someone is actually listening to her.

 _"You seem excited."_ she quickly presumed, looking at the girl in front.

 _"Maybe, there is something about you, that is why I am taking you to her, believe you are meant to meet her."_

Jess followed Sylwanin for quite some time, and they spent the time talking. After an hour or two, they reached another clearing. This time there was a tree with vines hanging off it. They were clear and imbued with light, brightening the whole area and giving off a beautiful white glow. Jess stood there in awe as Sylwanin walked into the vines, arms stretched out, embracing them as she walked through.

 _"What is this place?"_ looking around dazed at the miraculous sight. Both the girl and the tree was a pleasure to see.

 _"This is the soul, this is where we can sometimes connect so Ewya._ _Vitraya Ramunong, the Tree of souls_ _."_ looking back at Jess. _"Come listen to her. She asked me to bring you here."_

Slowly Jess walked up towards the the tree, the closer she got she heard some whispers in the air. She felt the tip of hair pulse slightly, she took her braid and attached it to the vines. Then the whispers became louder.

 _"One will bring peace, the other balance. One more there is to find."_ the whispering echoed as it faded away, repeating several times. Jess removed her braid, Sylwanin came closer to her.

 _"And, do you believe me, Ewya has plans for you."_

" _I do, I just don't know what to say, S...alw...ani."_ struggling as she tried to remember Sylwanin's name.

 _"He-he, its Sylwanin. Syl...wa...nin._ " as the cute avatar spelled it out for her.

 _"Sylwanin, is that right?"_

 _"Mmhm."_ Nodding her head, and smiling at Jess. She came closer to Jess placing both her hands onto her shoulder. _"There something about you, don't know what."_ she was a bit shy, blushed slightly as she extended her hand to Jess. She took it and Sylwanin took Jess away from the tree heading back towards the forest. Being pulled along by her excited friends reminded Jess of her rookie days, when she used to get into trouble. Not that she has learned from her mistakes.

She followed Sylwanin as she was following her deeper into the forest. There was a light in the distance, torch light. They were walking for some time, it was now early morning. Probably about three in the morning.

 _"Here we are, Kelutral. Hometree to your people. Now silence , let me do talking."_

Meeting them were lots of Na'vi armed with weapons, they were the guards protecting Hometree. A huge tree with internal spirals. It was a magnificent sight. It had a height of about 150 meters. The guards approached them.

 _"Who is this, what clan are you from."_ One of them Growled in a deep voice.

 _"That is none of your concern Tsu'tey, I came to talk to mother, let me pass."_ Sylwanin's sweet voice was now strong and demanding. It was scary, because it didn't suit her.

 _"It is my concern, I swear to protect Mo'at. I can not simply let you pass with this Demon."_ drawing his sword and pointing it at Jess. His guards quickly drawing their bows and targeting her as well.

 _"Tsu'tey, back down,"_ drawing her dagger in a quick swift motion, lunging foward and holding it up against his throat. _"She is under my protection, stand down."_

 _"You do not think Sylwanin, she may be with the enemy and bring her to our home."_ Jess stood back, watching and listening, she wanted to speak up, but knew how to judge a situation. More and more Jess started to like this person Sylwanin. She was tough and knew when to stand up to her beliefs. She liked that.

Another female now approached, she seemed slightly older than Sylwanin, and also had defining yet soft features. She was more defined, slightly taller than Jess and Sylwanin, but still smaller than Tsu'tey. Her hair braided in cornrows.

 _"What is happening here, why you not let my sister pass."_ As she came up to the two standing off at each other. _"Both of you stand down..."_ They did as she had asked. Jess was surprised that this was her sister.

 _"I have no problem with your sister Neytiri, it is this outsider she is bringing."_ Pointing at Jess, in a threatening motion. Jess' ears drooped down, and she couldn't help but feel down, and it showed.

 _"I see you sister, I am sorry."_ Sylwanin face slightly sadened, you could tell they had a strong bond.

 _"I wanted her to meet mother. Let her decide her fate."_ Her voice softening to a slight whimper as she now thought she has done something wrong. In this moment Jess started to speak up. Which turned a few heads.

 _"I see you,"_ she bowed politely as she saw from Sylwanin earlier. " _I wish no harm, Sylwanin braught me here, saying Ewya had spoken to her, she has also spoken to me."_ Jess interrupted, Sylwanin gave a her devilish glint, as she asked Jess to be silent. But she was also glad that she interrupted them to try and stand up for herself. Neytiri continued;

 _"I see you too, It is pleasure to meet you. Tsu'tey back down, Enemy does not speak Na'vi."_ With that said Tsu'tey backed down and stepped to the side. He growled as Jess walked past. Neytiri and Sylwanin however took Jess through the village. The clan didn't really pay attention to them too much as she had thought.

Jess followed them through the village, as they lead her to a shrine or temple of some sort. Built into a hollowed out tree.

Thanks for reading this chapter, there is an Easter egg hidden in this chapter. Try and find it, I'll reveal it with the next chapter.


	6. Chapter V - Kitten's Secret and Trust

Author's Notes

Legend

 _Italics_ – In Na'vi

 _ **Bold Italics**_ – Jess' thoughts.

Hi Guys here is the next re-upload. In case you didn't find the Easter Egg, it's the Pinkie Promise. Yes, I'm a Brony.

Chapter V: Kitten's Secret and Trust.

As Jess was brought into the Temple, Tsu'tey waited outside as Sylwanin and Neytiri went inside with her. Waiting inside was an elderly Na'vi Women. She had similar features to Neytiri, but less defined and more wrinkly. As I was brought closer she waved her hand signaling the two of them to stop. Sylwanin leaned over to Jess.

 _"This Tsahik, she interprets the will of Ewya. She is also our mother Mo'at._ "

She came closer to Jess. Lifting her tail, her hair braid as she walked around. She looked up and down her body.

 _"What are you?"_ she asked.

"I am Je'sei, I am an adventurer of sorts, I like learning and exploring." Jess answered a bit uneasily.

"You look different to Sky People, you look like us, smell like us. Why is that?"

"That is my doing, I did this to fit in better, hoping that you may except me as one of your own." Looking down at herself doubting whether she made the right choice or not, in undergoing the genetic changes in her avatar.

"I see..." looking up and down Jess, she continued "...I believe you as much as my daughter that this is the will of Ewya, an adventurer is interesting too, so we will teach you our ways. You already friends with my daughter Sylwanin, so she will teach."

 _"What, really?"_ Sylwanin's face lighting up, her ears bouncing in joy.

"Yes, I believe you are suited, and obvious Ewya has plans for you both." gesturing to Jess and Sylwanin. "As for you Neytiri, your time will also come."

" _Yes mother, I will leave you then."_

Jess looked over to Sylwanin, she came over and took her hand.

"Let's go, you need to change." dragging her along out of the temple. "I will take you to my hideout." With that Jess followed Sylwanin as she was taking her to her so-called hideout.

Later at the hideout she gave Jess a small tour, it was relatively large to her surprise. It was a small, hut near the back of the enclave it has a hammock and a small soft sleeping spot opposite the entrance, covered in leaves, and moss. _**It looked really comfy, I just wanted to lie down on it.**_ There was a second and a third room which was to the left. In there Sylwanin had her clothes and, and a few other things she had collected.

A bit later Sylwanin had given Jess some of her clothes. She took off her army clothing, right down to her underwear. So she took that off too. She put on the string underwear-like clothing, soft leaves covering her main areas.

"Sylwanin?" _Jess called out._

"Yes, something wrong?" she called back standing round the corner. She came in.

"A little help please." As she turned around and pointed down her back. Sylwanin came in to help, as tying up the ends on her back.

"Do you do this often, dressing up other Na'vi?"

"No I don't." Sylwanin answered, slightly blushing. "You are an exception, besides I envy your body."

"Oh you do, do you?" Jess asked teasing her.

"Wait no, that's... not... what..." flustered from the awkwardness.

"Really?" Teasing her even more.

"Come on...all I want to say that you have beautiful skin, it's a gorgeous colour."

"Aww... that's sweet of you."

"Oh... uhmm, your welcome."

The girls continued getting ready, Sylwanin asked Jess to wait. She came back with some wooden bowls filled with sweet juicy fruit and another filled with fresh spring water. While they were eating. _**Which was really delicious, the water was so fresh it was like nothing I have ever tasted.**_ She had something else on her mind though.

"I wanted to ask, where you learn English?" she wondered as she was lead by the hand, towards the moss bed.

"In School." She stopped. "Take a seat." she pointed down towards one of the soft areas near the wall and sat down on the soft spot opposite near the corner. _"Come sit down."_ Jess sat down next her, she noticed that Sylwanin was a bit uncomfortable as she was clenching her knees slightly.

"You don't need to tell me if you don't want to." She placed her arm around her, trying to comfort her.

"It's ok, I want to...I be...be...believe that...I can trust you." Sylwanin smiled as she looked towards Jess, her eyes slightly glazing up.

"You don't know me, why do you trust me?" she was glad that she put so much trust into her, but confused at the same time. "I don't seem to understand why."

"Because Ewya believe you, and she spoke to me in my dreams. I never been this open up to another before, but it feels nice." She leaned into Jess and rested her head on her shoulder. "I want to tell you." putting her arm round Jess snuggling up to her.

"Uhmm... it's ok." She was surprised for a moment, but decided to kiss the top of her head slightly, before she sat back up straight, Jess removed her arm from around her and moved into the corner opposite, feet up resting her head on her knees.

"So, if you wish to tell me go ahead."

Sylwanin did the same in the corner she was in.

"Well, it was about year ago. There was this Dream-walker, like you. Her name was Grace. We were sceptical at first, but we ended trusting her, as she was willing to help us create a bond between our people and yours."

"I know Grace, she is my leader in a way."

"I thought so, you have some of her qualities. You see..."she paused, "the trust I put in you I had in her once. Grace had a school where she taught us about your people. Until that day."

She started crying, tears trickling down her cheek. Jess' tail quickly reacted and reached over to wiped them off for her. Her skin was so soft, it was pleasant to touch. Tear gone she thanked her as she smiled and then continued.

"Everyone believed that Grace betrayed our trust, I knew she didn't. The soldiers rushed in shooting everyone who was not their side. Many of my friends died. I nearly died too." looking down, resting her head in her folded arms.

 _"It's ok, you can trust me"_ Jess reassured her, stroking her head slightly.

"Well It wasn't actually Grace's fault, your people misused her. It was a normal day. While she was teaching us, all of a sudden the place was overrun with smaller ones of you kind, shooting everyone in sight. Three of us died as they came in, I collapsed in Graces arms after I got shot. She managed to get me out." she continued crying, as Jess moved closer hugging her.

 _"Shh...It's alright, I'm here for you Sylwanin."_ bring herself closer, comforting her.

"I'm good thank you, I passed out shortly after. How can you your people do this, we did nothing to you." Pushing Jess back as the rage boiled slightly insider her. "I hate you and your kind!" Jess had some tears rolling down herself now as she was in saddened, as well as being in shock. Sylwanin quickly realised what she had just done, as she went back over to her corner. She seemed so much more down as her ears drooped, and was whimpering into her arms.

Slowly Jess went over to her, as she gently lifter her head up.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand either, our planet is a mess, we fight amongst ourselves. What they did here is normal for them. I hate to admit it, but it's true.

"Maybe your right. We sometimes fight and push each other, it never gets out of hand, not like this, what they did is cruel they had no reason too."

"Don't worry, It's over. I hope." Muffling the last two words. "besides your here now."

Sylwanin leans in and rests her head on Jess' lap. Slowly she puts her hand on her head and gently strokes her hair. The sun slowly starts shining through the top as Sylwanin cuddles into Jess. Holding her tightly Sylwanin is still crying slightly, this is because she had mixed feelings, and isn't to sure herself what she was thinking.

" _Sylwanin, you alright?"_ softly asking.

" _Yeah, a bit sad. Sorry I sprung this on you."_ she answered feeling slightly ashamed.

" _Hey, don't be silly, there is something special about you trusting me, and I'm sorry if I pressured you into telling me."_

" _You didn't, as I said it was nice to share the whole truth with someone."_ Jess looked at her slightly confused.

" _What do you mean?"_

" _I uhmm...never mind, I'll tell you later Je'sei."_ Closing her eyes, and resting some more. _"I think as part of your training, how to sleep."_ Sylwanin giggled a she started falling asleep. Jess was just as tired from her long night she also fell asleep.

Waking up back at the lab.

Surrounding Jess was a crowd of people, Max, Grace and even Vira was among them. As the machine signalled that she was back. Jess woke up from the Neurolinker, to find that the lid was ripped open. Jess was startled as she was grabbed by Grace, as she pulled her out of the machine.

"What the Hell were you thinking Marine, you could've died." Pushing Jess towards the lab window, pinning her against the wall.

 _"I'm sorry Grace, I can...explain."_ speaking so quickly to try and get Grace to loosen her grip, as she is held up by her profound strength. She didn't even realise that she was speaking in Na'vi.

"You better, or I will kick your ass out of my team Marine." That said she let Jess go, she fell to the ground with a loud thump. As Jess stood up and straightened out her tank top she got ready to talk, only on the basis that it would be their team and Max. Grace refused.

"You will answer to all of us, because your little stunt nearly cost every single person in here their job including you. You History, unless you can come up with a good reason why I shouldn't fire just you."

Given no other choice Jess gave in.

"Fine, let me tell you." She went over to the consoles, grabbed a chair, turned it round and started leaning on the back resting her head. "It started last night I was celebrating my first Avatar test with my favourite Brandy, after I had a few drinks I got bored reading and decided to take a stroll around the facility."

"And that caused you and Vira to end up here at the lab." Max added.

"Yeah, well I met Vira in the corridors down to the lab. I wanted to take the Avatars out so we could play some basketball, as we did the day before. Max agreed and let us use the Neurolinker."

Grace interrupted.

"If all you did was go out to play Basket ball, how the fuck did you end up outside, believe me we checked your Avatar is no where to be found." Her eyes burning with rage, yet she had this condescending look of a concerned mother.

"Well about that, my Avatar is in the Na'vi Village..."

"What the hell, where you...wait what?" Grace looked confused.

"Yep, currently sleeping."

Max interrupted, stepping in for Jess.

"You managed to get into the village, how did that happen." she contintued.

"Well after I scouted the Jungle, I actually ended up being lost. Before I knew it I was startled by a Na'vi Girl, who attacked me. Actually she knew you Grace, that's why she knew I wasn't a threat."

Grace was now a lot calmer, maybe because Jess was her way back into the village. Slightly annoyed she asked her;

"Who was it, there are not a lot of Na'vi that know be name, except for maybe Mo'at."

"Huh, funny you should mention her, it was actually her daughter Sylwanin that brought me in."

"What, Sylwanin that's impossible...she's dead."

"Na...aahh, she survived, I don't know how but she survived. Shortly after she actually had a vision, that someone will impress Ewya, and that she will be a great warrior within the tribe."

"No way!" Grace gasped.

"Yep your looking at her." Jess grinned as she gestures down her body.

"What I can't fathom though is how you managed to convince her that you are the one."

"I didn't, Sylwanin was so convinced that I was the one she was looking for it was difficult to stop her, besides she was cute so I didn't resist her much." She giggled slightly to herslef as her face blushed a little.

That being said, the whole situation calmed down and it was clear that Jess had made a mistake, but considering the circumstances she found herself in she was quickly forgiven. So as the crowd left she was left alone with Grace, Jake and Norm. They ended up talking a while longer. Grace was interested in what had happened, and Jess told them except for a few minor details, like that fact that Sylwanin talked about the school and how she felt about Grace. They knew what they had to know for now. As time went by, grace informed Jess that they would be setting foot into the forest today to collect some samples. This being said you could see that Jess was upset about it. Grace took notice first;

"Jess, what is it you seem a bit down suddenly"

"Oh sorry it nothing, it's just that...now I believe it seems a but wrong. Now that I am in the process of joining the tribe."

"I know what you mean but you can't forget, your human. And we still have a job to do."

"I suppose you're right" Still not happy, trying her best not to show it.

While Jess had breakfast with Jake, someone else was worried. Sylwanin didn't know what was wrong with jess and sat next to her trying to shake her awake, while her mind was away from her body. So at around eleven in the morning it was time for Jess to go back in, so she went back to the Neurolinker she had just come out of. She quickly ate an apple and banana, and was ready to go. Grace smiled and wished her Luck but you could still see that she was pissed. So come mid-day Jess was about to wake up in her Na'vi form once again.

As the her mind was being transferred she woke up moments later in a hammock. She had no recollection of ever going into a hammock but she didn't worry too much about it. She stood up left Sylwanin's hideout, and went looking for her new friend. She pushed the leaves of the entrance out of her way, and only then realised how huge the Home-tree was seeing it in the daylight. She was about to descend down as she was called from above.

"Good your awake." Looking around she saw Sylwanin hanging upside down above her in some vines, swinging from side to side, the fabric also hanging loosely, revealing some nice views for Jess. "follow me Jess, I have something fun to show you." She straightened her legs and turned into the air before she landed elegantly on her feet, supporting herself with her right hand. _**Oh yeah, she looked so awesome, it was a superhero landing right there.**_

"Where is it we are going exactly?" following behind her, her face lit with glee.

"Oh nothing special, but you'll have fun trust me." smiling at Jess with a slightly evil grin.

"Oh Kay, I'm slightly worried though."

"Aww don't be, I assure you you'll be fine, as long as you hold on." As Jess was now next to her she could see that she was smiling, Jess looked at her and blushed when she said it.

Jess followed her for a couple minutes through the upper village, running past others in the village. Before they started climbing further up the tree. The leaves got thicker and thicker the higher they went, but there still seemed to be paths leading upwards. It was tough trying to keep up with the nimble Na'vi girl.

"Slow dow...huh..down...huh...please Sylwanin." calling up to here huffing and puffing out of breath.

"Oh, I'm sorry Sweety, I forgot that your still new to this, you just seemed so natural at all of this." giggling to herself as she was teasing Jess.

"You like calling me names too, that's not nice ya know Sylvie." responding with a slight delay as she thought of an appropriate comeback. Suddenly Sylwanin stopped and turned around facing Jess in slight shock.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't meant to offend you I thought it was a compliment. I'm such a fool." Her ears drooped and she looked down, as she felt embarrassed. Until Jess start laughing saying;

"Your so cute when your embarrassed, I couldn't resist teasing you back there." Sylwanin looked up at jess in a quizzical manner. "Sorry, I was only teasing you back there. It was very nice compliment and a very sweet one at that, especially from a beautiful kitty such as yourself." Sylwanin looked at Jess and blushed, as she came to the final level of what seemed to be the end of the tree.

The top of the true seemed to be a stable, housing the Ikran or Banshee's of the clan. A wide spectrum of colours, they were a magnificent sight. They all had the same strong body,and defiant features, we walked through the bird-like creatures, straight up to a turquoise Ikran with beautiful green leopard like pattern.

 _"Don't look directly into her eyes yet."_

 _"Why not?"_

 _"You are still a stranger to her, this is Kirr'ar, Kirr'ar this is Jess."_ Sylwanin calmly said as she was stroking the Ikran on her neck.

 _"You may approach her now"_ she continued.

 _"Hey there girl, your a gorgeous one aren't you?"_ Jess said as she came closer and stroked the neck, on the opposing side.

 _"When will I be able to fly one Sylvie?"_

 _"When you are ready, but she is mine."_ Jess' ears dropped, and smile turned into slight frown.

 _"No fair, I was hoping to fly."_ she looked at Sylvie her eyes widened, glazing over slightly as she forces a couple tears.

"Hey, no that's not fair, don't give me that look..." Jess' eyes widened as she gave her best puppy-dog eyes towards Sylvie," Nhaah!" Sylvie hissed at her slightly. "Fine., come on up hold on though."

That being said Jess took Sylwanin's hand as she pulled her up to sit behind her. She held on as she put her arms around Sylwanin's waist. As she was ready Sylwanin let out a a bird-like howl, as she did the Ikran jumped off the ledge of the tree and started soaring downward. Jess wasn't one to scare easily but she did keep her eyes tightly shut before the first few minutes before she opened them.

As her eyes opened she was stunned at the view, soaring high above the forest.

"You with me again Sweetie, thought you passed out on me?"

"No of course not, to be honest I was scared for a moment."

"Ha ha, thought as much, we are about to go to the Ayram alusìng, there is something I wish to show you."

They spent hours flying, until they found themselves flying past some beautiful waterfalls, because of the minerals that were behind the water, It was glittering in the most beautiful spectral of colours as if there was a rainbow hidden in the water itself. They flew so close that Jess couldn't resist to hold what her hands to catch the water, she even had a drink. It was so refreshing the cold and naturally sweet water touching her lips as she took a few sips.

"Aahh, that was refreshing, water doesn't get any fresher than that."

"I agree, not just fore us though, Kirr'ar had a drink too when we flew past, she likes it just as much as you just did. It keeps her refreshed during her flights."

"Can't blame her, how long until we reach this place of yours Sylvie?" asking curiously.

"Not long a few more minutes, I promise you will love the view." She smiled as she gave a wink to Jess as she continued flying, this time ascending higher, and higher.

Not long and they came to the flying mountains, the so called hallelujah mountains. The flying mountains of Pandora, like floating islands that circulate slowly in the magnetic currents like icebergs at sea, scraping against each other within the mountains of the region. Flying towards this formation they target a tall tower-like mesa, as they go towards it Kirr'ar started landing gently.

Thanks for reading the, this is the next re-upload adding and combining the two chapters previous chapter, please keep reading for more updates.


	7. Chapter VI - Kitten's New Discoveries

Chapter VI – Kitten's New Discoveries

In the meantime, during lunch Jake sits with Grace, Norm and the other avatar "drivers",

while around them miners, troopers and other base personnel wolf their breakfasts down. Grace is engaged in a heated conversation with another scientists Jake feels isolated from the conversations around him, as he notices their pilot Trudy Chacon approaching, dressed in her flight suit. He thinks to himself, she's a rock-hard former Marine with thousands of flight hours out in the badlands.

"Jake, the colonel wants to see you, need you to come with me." Puzzled he looks over to Grace and Norm who just shrug their shoulders. He then swivels around and sets into motion following Trudy. However he keeps eye contact to Grace and notices as she gives him a slightly intimidating glance as he rolls away.

As Jake and Trudy enter the Armoury passing a line of Tilt-Rotators under repair. There are the heavily armed Scorpions, as well as several SA-2 Samson work-horses outfitted with door guns and rocket pods. There were also Gators Mark IV (River Patrol Boats) which were military hover crafts which were sitting there, some with weapons some without. Jake looks around.

"Damn, you guys are packing some heavy gear?"

"Ha, yeah that's 'cause were not the only things flyin' around out there or the biggest. Here's the deal." Looking down to Jake, as they stop. "I'm a man down, so I'm gonna need ya at a door gun."

"Yeah, no problem," as he fist bumps her held out hand.

"This is my baby," showing of her ship, with slight tribal designs painted on around the doors, "your looking for him just over there." As she points out the Colonel.

Jake continues to roll his chair past along the central gallery of the Armour Bay, passing rows of Amp-suits standing in service racks. Techs clamber over the 'suits, loading ordinance with cranes and lifts, checking the guns, weapons and so forth. Towards the end of the row is a makeshift gym area where Quaritch is benching some massive weights. As Jake comes closer;

"This low-gravity will make you soft," pushing the last rep, "You get soft, Pandora will shit you out dead with zero warning."

Quaritch sits up, sweating and dripping. But not winded or breathing heavily in way.

"I pulled your record, Corporal. I must say very impressive." Complimenting Jake.

"Thanks."

"Venezuela that was some mean bush, nothing like this out here though. You got ball's Kid. Coming out here, I respect that." Quaritch continued as he got up and grabbed a towel wiping of the drip.

"I figured, it's just another hell whole." laughing to himself as he shook his head. Quaritch chuckled slightly too, tapping Jake on the shoulder. A mechanic called down;

"Sir, the Servos in Colonel, If you want to try it Sir."

Crossing Jake he throws the towel over to the weights as he heads towards the suit.

"You know, I was in reckon my self a few years ahead of you. Well maybe a few more. Two years in Nigeria, not a scratch. I come out here." He points at the trio-scar face, as he continues he climbs up the tech-suit, "They could fix it, if I rotated back, but you know what? I kinda like it. It reminds everyday day what is waiting for me out there. Besides...I can't leave."

Staring out into the distance for moment, as if he could see past the wall and into the trees. As he continues to climb into the suit, flicking switches checking the panels.

"This is my War," as the suits gas powered engine starts flaring up, "The avatar program is a joke – buncha limpdick scientists. But we have a unique opportunity here, you and I. A recon Marine in an avatar body could get me the Intel I need, on the ground, right in the hostile camp."

The whine is now a roaring whoosh as the suit trembles with power. The air boils above the exhaust vents. Quaritch reaches in and operates the controls, flexing one huge hand. He nods to the waiting mechanic –

"Looks Good." He turns back to Jake. "I need you to learn about these savages, gain their trust. Find out how I can force their cooperation, or hit 'em hard if they don't. Maybe you can keep some of my boys from going home like you. Or bagged-and-tagged." Jake answers as he keeps looking up.

"That sounds good Sir, I still with Augustine?"

"Yeah only on paper, you walk and quack like one of her science pukes. But you answer to me."

Jake nods. Quaritch brings the 'suit to life. He steps forward and pivots smoothly. He balances the two ton machine on one foot while sweeping the arms in strong, graceful arcs. Jake realizes he is doing a Wu-shoo Kata . A flawless display of strength and control. He's impressive, and Jake is impressed. Quaritch is the kind of man he respects – focused, hard. Determined.

"Look, son - I take care of my own. Get me what I need, I'll see you get your legs back when you rotate home. Your real legs." He points down at Jake with the huge mechanical hands, as he then raises the suit's hand, and slams the canopy shut like the visor of a helmet. Jake watches Quaritch walk past, huge feet CLANGING - KUNG! KUNG! KUNG!

With that Jake heads of back towards the Labs to meet with the others, for their first trip out. Back in the lab however.

Grace is on the move, gulping coffee, in a hurry to get their first sortie started. She hands a clipboard to Max.

"Start calibrating. We're on the flight line in ten minutes." Max nods and jogs ahead toward the link room. Jake and Norm fall in with Grace as they enter the connecting corridor. "What did Atilla want?"

"Just Marines comparin' tattoos." Grace not buying it called back.

"Yeah. Well, listen to me, Marine!" She stops, turning to drill him with a look. "You're driving an avatar, now. That means you're in my world, got it?

"Got it." He mutters back, as she turns and enters the Link room herself.

With that Jake and Norm both start getting ready as Max prepares their first academical trip into the Jungles of Pandora. However in the meantime back in the floating mountains.

After landing the two girls decide to explore a bit. The rock they landed on is small enough to be a tiny island. They quickly found themselves near a small lake, covered by small palm-like trees and shrubs. They lay there for a small time before Jess had an idea. _**Heh, yeah not sure if it was good move at the time but it seemed to have worked out.**_

" _Hey Sylwanin?"_

" _Huh, what is it Jess?" she looked slightly puzzled._

"I was thinking, do you have a nickname at all?" Jess asked as she turned herself towards Sylwanin.

"Huh, nicku-naeme. What is that?" looking even more confused.

" _It's a short form for your name. My name is Jessica, but I prefer Jess, which is what I prefer to be called."_ As she turned facing Jess, she seemed to understand.

" _No, I don't have one. But I don't mind if you give me one."_ And she smiled at her closing her eyes.

"I called you Sylvie before, h _ow about that?"_ Not sure whether or not she will like it.

"Mhmm...I kinda like it, it's kinda nice, and when we alone, you can be my kitty." Jess started

blushing. Slightly shocked that she would say that.

"Uhhm, ok." she quickly shot up and stretched as she took deep breaths, trying to hide the fact the she was turning bright red from embarrassment .

Before she started talking of her leafy clothes. First to go was her lower half, as she invitingly waved her tail from side to side, hoping to get Sylvie's attention. Then with sleek and curvy movements she took of the top half, pretending to struggle with it. It was almost as if she was trying to hypnotise her with a dance.

"Well, I'm going for a quick swim..." as she turned her head and smiled at Sylwanin, "...hehe, what about you?" Turning her head she smiled with closed eyes before she dived into the glistening blue water.

As Jess swam around under the water, occasionally coming up for air, she didn't notice her admirer standing at the side watching her. Sylwanin stood at the side of the lake watching her move around so elegantly she seemed like a Piscerius. Which is rather large fish that resembles a dolphin, but with a tail similar to a mermaid. Looking around to see if they were alone Sylwanin took her own clothes of, sat at the side of the lake and dangled her legs in the water, all the way up to her knees.

Popping up from the water, Jess lay floating on her back, looking up at the sky and thinking to herself how easy this, she was enjoying herself, it's a beauteous day, the sun is shining, the two moons, and the great planet in the distance. And not to forget she started to think, she was with with one of the most beautiful girls she had ever set her eyes on. Event though she was not human, but at this point neither was Jess.

Back in Hell's Gate. Jake, Norm and Grace have all entered their Avatars and are meeting Judy at her Samson.

"Huh, Wow. We are packing some heavy gear." Jake noticed turning to Trudy.

"Ha-ha yar, that's 'cause not the only thing flying around out there or the biggest."

"What ya mean?" he asked curiously.

"Well, you will see." she remarked back.

While they were waiting along came a marine. It was Wainfleet, he was going to accompany them on the flight. He didn't say much, but when all was set Jake, Norm and Grace returned to the link chambers.

They entered their avatars, once their minds were once again linked they themselves got read and where picked up by Trudy and Wainfleet from the outside helipad behind the sleeping quarters. And set off into the Jungle, to conduct some research.

* * *

Here is the next Chapter a short one for now, hope you enjoy.


End file.
